Russel and the Blue Voice
by zombie eats gurl
Summary: Oneshot for now Story about Russel and his thoughts No ROmance


Disclamer I don't own Gorillaz

Italaics_ The Bue Voice_

One-shot for now other chapters if i feel like it

* * *

" I should've become a doctor or a lawyer like my dad wanted."

Russell the large African American drummer for the world famous band Gorillaz, grumbled to himself.

"Then I wouldn't have to deal with mess like this."

It wasn't often when he talked to himself , only when his body was being shared with a spirt of some kind. The Sprit he was talking to was a low key goul. He called her "The Blue Voice" because her voice was calm and young and gave off friendly blue vibe. Russell didn't bother anymore asking the sprits there real names. There were too many to remember  
and keep straight. Most off them got angry and violent if you called them by the wrong name. The sprits had used his body like a hotel every since Del tha Funky Homosapien was excursied. Always checking in and out never overstaying. One sprit not to long ago had told him that his body was a rest stop in the system. A place to wait and regain strength before finding the light. Russel then told the sprit that it was fucking fantastic. The sprit left later that day.

_You could never be a doctor._

Russel grunted, it was true. Ever since he witnessed his all of his school buddies get murdered in a drive-by in NY , blood has made him queasy. How the Blue Voice knew this he was uncertain. Most sprits can only see what he sees not memories or thoughts. Maybe she was a figment of his imagination (he is crazy) , hell maybe she was a fan. All Russ new was that he wasn't going to ask.

_And lawyers lie_

Russel chucked and turned into parking space in front of the Essex Jail. Repeating the statement and shaking his bald head he stepped out of the car. This was also true. Lawyers lie for a living but Russel couldn't lie to save his life. He had St. John's Caltholic school to thank for that. All the nuns were like walking lie ditactors and could smell one from miles away. So after countless swats to the head with rulers, Russel quickly became the worst liar in the school. To this day this is still the case. Murdoc, 2D, and Noodle discovered this when she questioned him about Santa Claus. See saw right through his lie and cried for hours. 2D wanted to cheer her up by trying to convert her to Buddhism, promising her no let downs. When this didn't work Murdoc suggested she become satanist so she could sell her soul. She cried even more.

Shaking this memory away Russel entered the jail and paid the appropriate amount for bail. Signing a few documents he watched as the officer left towards the holding cells. Turning away he also left the small room and started back towards the car. Bar fights...It was always a bar fight. To him it was surprising that Murdoc had actually found a bar had not been banned from since it was oblivious that they weren't unintentional. Russ wrinkled his nose at the stale stench of alcohol that floated into the vehicle. Murdoc slid into the passenger seat and clicked the door closed. Not bothering to buckle his seatbelt he leaned back in the seat and extended his boots on to the dashboard(very dangerous). Yawning he gazed at Russel. Russel stared back noticing a dark bruise on his cheek.

"Fats, did you lose weight?", Murdoc asked in his raspy voice.

" What?" ,Russel questioned not believing what he had heard.

"I've noticed Lard arse that for once you're siting in the drivers seat and don't resemble something being squeezed by a boa constructor jajajajaja." ,He snickered.

Glancing down Russ saw that he had more room between his belly and the strering wheel than usual. A few weeks earlier the Blue Voice had been nagging him in a motherly way about his health. Soon she had his usually elephant size diet down to an average size (If only we could lose weight by cutting down what we eat). Sure he had loss a few pounds but he didn't think it was noticeable.

"Umm..thanks.",smiled Russ

Slowly Murdoc's sly grin tuned into a frown as he relized that somewhere in his rude comment was a compliment. "Whatever," , he snorted " could we get to Knog sometime today . I have a couple of birds waiting in my baggio and wouldn't want to keep them any longer. Not that you would know anything about that, huh?"

Signing , Russ started the car and pulled out of the lot. Murdoc was a evil bastard yet he still had different girls every other night. The bad boy image was working well for him. 2D has the pretty boy look which gets him more girlfriends than one nighters, but he still has girls. Even cute little Noddle had a boyfriend and lots of fan boys( Who Russ vowed to kill if they touched ever her) . He could count the number of fans he had on one hand , and as far a he knew none of them were girls(He came to terms long ago that he is the most unappreciation member of the band). Hell hadn't been on a date in forever and the last time he had sex he had a head full of hair. Del once joked with him that people that haven't had sex for 2 year would get their virginity back. According to Del he was now a virgin again and everyone knew including Noodle. Once when Murdoc and 2D were out clubbing and dating . Noodles had told him that the others wouldn't get the kind of love he would eventually find. He hugged her extra tight that night. Too bad the teddy bear image wasn't appealing to women.

He gently pressed the brake and the car glided to a stop behind a light. Murdoc lit a fag.

_Maybe you should've been a pimp._

Russ did not find this very funny.

* * *

I'm trying to make up for that last story that was a crapper.I like reveiws pardon any mistakes & errors...lallallal 


End file.
